The invention relates to a slate positioning device. More particularly, the invention relates to a positioning device for fast construction.
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 4, a conventional slate positioning device has a plate 2 overlapping an L-shaped plate 1. The L-shaped plate 1 has the first and second slots 11 and 12. The plate 2 has the third slot 22 and a hole 21. A screw rod 13 passes through the second slot 12 to fasten the L-shaped plate 1 on the wall A. The bolt 23, the washer 24 and the nut 25 fasten the plate 2 and the L-shaped plate 1 together. The pin 31 passes through the hole 21 of the plate 2 and the holes 31 of two slates 3. The user can apply silicone on the gap between two slates 3. However, the steel plate 2 with the thickness of about 4 mm cannot support the slates 3 individually. The pad C with the thickness of about 6 mm to 8 mm should infill the gap between two slates 3. The total weight is very heavy so that the whole construction is not safe. Further, it is difficult to apply silicone later. Since the wall may not be perfectly straight, a padding plate 10 is required to be placed between the screw rod 13 and the wall A. It is difficult to control the level of the L-shaped plate 1 precisely.